wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Kirke Cover
__TOC__ It is important to note that in game known history for Andrew as far as the wizarding world is concerned continues here at the subcategory of The Wrong Crowd from his previous life. Statistics Full name: Andrew Tyler Kirke Age: 23 Date of birth: 1 November, 1981 Blood: Scottish & English Alumni: Cumbria School for Incurably Criminal Boys Affiliation: Motorcycle mechanic/shop owner. Criminal Underworld: Car thief, motorcycle dissembling, weapons runner/purchaser, occasional body guard and bare-knuckle fighter Personal Life Mother: Elizabeth Kirke (nee Anderson) (43) - Elizabeth works in shipping and receiving at Devonshire Dock Hall, a ship building facility Father: David Kirke (46) - British Army Royal Artillary, Master Gunner 1st Class, Rank: Warrant Officers Class 1. He joined when he was 17 years old and has never thought of doing anything else. Siblings: Mary Kirke (20) - Bartender in a local pub Richard Kirke (16) - Student Matthew Kirke (15) - Student Other family: Assorted extended family - Both sets of grandparents are still alive. He has two aunts and an uncle along with their families on the Kirke side and four uncles and two aunts with their families on the Anderson side Relationships with each: Family relations are strained at best. They know he's up to something but aren't quite sure what it is. The bike shop is decent living cover but there were years where they had no idea what he was up to, nor do they have any idea where he could have gotten the money for it. The family doesn't ask and he doesn't come around much. When he does it doesn't tend to end very well. However, his youngest brother, Matthew, tends to sneak away to Andrew's shop a fair bit. He likes motorcycles and Andrew's been teaching him how to take apart bikes and put them back together again. Their father knows this, their mother does not. Home: Lives in a flat over the motorcycle repair shop he owns in Leeds, England Finances: Lower Middle Class Personal Life Personality: Affable, friendly, polite and always smiling, Andrew seems like a good bloke to hang out and drown a few pints with. He holds doors for women, smacks anyone even slightly rude to the fairer sex and is possibly the only bloke to not cop a feel unwantedly. On the other hand, you really wouldn't like him when he's pissed off. As friendly as he is, the moment you trip one of his triggers you can't rightly predict what he might do, but you can generally guess it may involve him inflicting a fair bit of pain on you. Laid back is his preferred state of being, in all honesty. He likes hanging out and having a good time. As long as he's in laid back mode Andrew is pretty easy to get along with. His mood is even and predictable. He'll steal you five bikes and three cars with a smile on his face. He'll buy you a pint and a burger and ask about your day. He'll check in on your girlfriend while you're out doing one of the dirtier jobs. He'll watch your kid for the night so you can convince said girlfriend not to leave you. He'll give the neighbourhood kids mechanic lessons in his shop. He'll bring your mum flowers on her birthday just because he remembered. He'll give a woman flowers just to cheer her up. He'll nick a teddy bear for a little girl to make her day. Really, he's a pretty damn good guy. Then someone does something they shouldn't. For one, you don't ever mock or make fun of or in any way insult any of his family members, even if he's not really talking about them. You've got a death wish if you threaten them. You don't hit women. End. Of. Story. If he sees you hitting a woman he doesn't care what the reason is, he's liable to put you in the hospital for it. You don't disrespect women. You don't mistreat the elderly. You don't hit kids. You don't exert your dominance over something innocent that did nothing to warrant such a demonstration. Those are the things that will trigger Andrew, personally. You don't cross his boss, either. You don't try to call the cops on him. You sure as hell don't attempt to arrest him. You really, really don't pull a weapon on him unless you intend to use it and quickly. You don't swing at him, particularly for no reason. You don't steal from him. You don't try to take advantage of his otherwise easy-going nature. You don't come at him asking for favours being a druggie slag so high she can't see her own toes or remember what they are. Those are the things that will trigger him, professionally. Andrew reacts quickly. If a trip wire is stumbled over he won't give you any warning before his fist connects with your jaw. He has no problem hospitalising just about anyone who fucks with him or his employer, nor does he stop to consider or question if this is the correct route to go down. He is more than able to beat you to death. He will. He does what he's told, when he's told. Most of the time. Sometimes a better idea strikes him and he goes it alone because he's not dumb enough to involve anyone else. Sometimes these ideas are better. Sometimes they are outright dangerous. The difference is inconsequential. Andrew tends to see things as very black and white sometimes and acts accordingly. He is, however, incredibly loyal. Not just to his family or to Derek, to anyone he's deemed a friend. He will go through hell and back for you even if he hasn't spoken to you since he was six. Family's blood and family's the people you choose. Friends are family, many of them as good as blood to him. He will, quite honestly, do some incredibly stupid, risky, completely fatal things for a friend in need. His unspoken understanding is you don't ask him for a favour without understanding if he needs one some time down the line you'll come through. This doesn't mean he won't turn his back on you. Betrayal is a hard pill to swallow and Andrew is prone to vengeance seeking. Once his trust is lost it's lost forever so make very certain it's worth it. Marital Status: Single (He has a non-boyfriend he's not dating but also not not dating.) Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Fighting, impulsive, fearless, up for anything, extensive weapons knowledge, loyal, street smart, good with mechanical stuff (guns, engines), holds women in high regard, honourable (amongst the dishonourable), laid back, aggressive, quick reflexes Weaknesses: Acts without orders, short-tempered at times, moody, violent to an extreme degree when triggered, doesn't always take orders well, asks questions, aggressive, leader mentality Biggest Fear: Death Row Greatest Desire: Life as it is now Amortentia Potion: Hot metal, engine oil, sweat, cookies, and something vaguely sweet and cookie-like Smells Like: Dragon's blood, leather, a hint of smoke, engine grease, vaguely of old blood Miscellaneous: Andrew is an extremely skilled motorcycle mechanic and a skilled car mechanic. Stealing said vehicles is exceptionally easy for him and he has become Derek's main go to man for such tasks. He has been trained to knife fight, sword fight and wire explosives. He is at least familiar with most military-grade weapons and is a skilled marksman with pistols, rifles, shotguns, semi-automatic pistols and semi-automatic rifles. This is from a combination of his war service, his father's tutelage, personal curiosity/interest and skills he's picked up on the job. He calls all women "pet," and "ducks." All guys are "mate" all the time. Andrew owns five motorbikes and one car. His primary bike is a 2003 black and blue Ducati S4R, with a 996cc engine. His second most ridden bike is a black 2004 Ducati ST3, which is a sport touring bike with a 992cc engine so he rides it when he wants to go far fast and have a lot of fun with curves. Third is a midnight blue 2000 Ducati ST4, which is simply the previous model of the ST3 with a smaller engine of 916cc's. It was the second bike he has ever owned. Fourth in his roster is a 2003 silver Ducati M800, another Ducati variation from the Monster naked bike classification his S4R belongs to with an 803cc engine. Andrew is, as is obvious, quite a fan of Ducati so it is no surprise his blue 2000 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R is taken out the least. This bike is for fun and has the largest engine of the five at 1200cc's; it's also the best at cornering. He took the top end limiter off the bike, which is illegal and is another reason he rides it the least-speed is addictive. The Ninja was the first bike he bought. While he actually bought all of his bikes and tweaked as he wanted, his car he bought and rebuilt himself. When he actually has need, or the rare desire, to drive a car Andrew pulls his 1965 Mustang Fastback out of the garage. (His car gives him serious wood sometimes.) Aesethtics Appearance: If you're not looking closely you don't see much, and you certainly wouldn't think him very capable of inflicting harm on anyone. He's as harmless as a puppy dog, just with a bit of an attitude. Andrew walks with a swagger. He looks like he owns any space he's in and he's unlikely to bow to other claims on possession. First glance suggests he is the strong, silent, face-beating sort of bloke if he wanted to be, but he's probably not. About five minutes in one comes to realise he's the strong, chatty, face-pounding sort of bloke. He looks naturally like an enforcer, eyes always checking the people and surroundings he's in the midst of. It's more attitude than physique that causes the impression of him as a fighter. Physically most people overlook him as a threat, looking more Average Joe than anything. He smirks a great deal, though when he's not smirking he's smiling. If he's not smirking or smiling you may not be seeing much because he's likely pissed off and punching you. When Andrew's pissed you know it, his eyes go dark and waves of "run the fuck away" come off him. He can play the good ole boy, but he does it less often than just being Andrew, who looks like he'd shank ya if you turn the wrong way maybe. Height: 6'3 Weight: 183lbs Hair: Shaved off and fuzzy, but sandy blonde Eyes: Grey-blue with a ring of amber-green right around the pupil Style of dress: Casual. Andrew wears military issue boots with jeans and a tee shirt or wife beater. He's not too picky about his clothing so long as it's comfortable and he can move easily enough in it. When it's cold enough he'll wear a hooded jumper and a jacket, though his black, leather motorcycle jacket is his standard issue. While he likes his casual clothing he usually at least looks like he didn't just roll out of bed after having slept in what he was wearing. History School Years Andrew Tyler Kirke was the first born child to a career military man and a shipyard receiving clerk. He became an older brother at the age of three and again at seven and eight. It is, perhaps, the thing he knows best as he's been protecting his younger siblings all his life. Sometimes it was hard on them with their dad being deployed somewhere or another. Mum would fret when she'd not hear from their dad for more than two days while he was away and Andrew took on the responsibility to distract her and make her smile. This sometimes was rather thoroughly thwarted as Andrew had a tendency to get into fights from quite an early age. He was the scrawny kid and largely considered by his peers to be a momma's boy from a broken home. He resented them thinking his dad had left when his dad was, in all actuality, just in the military and on deployment somewhere or another. During the stretches of time in which he was home, which varied from a few weeks to nearly two years at once, David taught his son to fight. He couldn't let the boy be one never-ending bruise, it just wouldn't do for his mother's nerves or his own self-esteem. David introduced his son to bare-knuckle boxing at the age of seven, teaching the boy the basics himself. It seemed the better Andrew's fighting got and the fewer bruises he came home with the better his grades got. He never really became much of a stellar student, but he got by a little above average. It didn't take him long to start seeking out those who could teach him to fight better than his father. David was a warrior, no doubt about that, but he did not fight in ways he could teach Andrew. By the age of ten Andrew was sneaking off to bare-knuckle matches, making friends with the blokes there and learning the hard way how to dodge a blow. The fighting in school was an unceasing part of his life. In the Autumn of 1993 Andrew was enrolled in the Cumbria School for Incurably Criminal Boys. Andrew wasn't a criminal but he was quite likely to end up down that route if he continued the path he was on. His parents didn't know how to help him otherwise and so they sent him away to the school. He ducked his head and was careful to not create accidental alliances or enemies by simply not making friends. It brought a certain number of problems but it also brought with it a level of respect. He was willing to stand on his own, a lone wolf, while no one else was willing to break away from their friends. Army Life In May of 1999 Andrew graduated from the Cumbria school, but his parents weren't satisfied. He'd only gotten into more and more fights over the years. He snuck around behind their backs to take part in bare-knuckle matches. His name was made for him in those matches. Aggressive upstart and he won more than he lost in the makeshift ring. His name was won with the blood of others and himself alike. It wasn't the sort of bloke his parents wanted him to be. The British Army was the all too happy recipient of their troubled eldest child. Andrew went into infantry when he entered his military service. He went through basic and earned the respect of his drill sergeants and fellow enlistees alike. He was aggressive, unafraid and willing to do anything. Not only that, but his father had taught him about guns before his like in the criminal boys' school. Andrew had retained the knowledge and learned the weapons the military put in front of him quickly and easily. He was one of the best marksmen they had so the variety of his weapons training was stepped up. He was good at what he did. The problem was how much he liked it. He was so unassuming, not the sort one would think could be overcome with blood-lust. Blood-lust seemed to rule the young man's motivations, though, and most of his time was spent in combat posts. A few months after his nineteenth birthday Andrew was discharged from military service with an Other Than Honourable discharge for excessive and unnecessary use of violence when engaging the enemy. He did not receive a dishonourable discharge only because the only murders he had committed were while engaged with the enemy. He was under orders, more or less, to kill them and he had otherwise been an exemplary soldier. Andrew packed his stuff and returned to Barrow-in-Furness. The Wrong Crowd It didn't take long for Andrew to pick up odd jobs around the town. Odd jobs around the town spread out to around the surrounding areas. By chance he met a bloke by the name of Thomas who worked for a guy named Derek. Thomas seemed to think Derek might be able to use a guy like Andrew so he arranged a meeting with his boss. Derek liked Andrew immediately. Andrew was, after all, a rather easy sort of bloke to like. Derek liked the guy's background, his abilities and that he didn't seem to be a power-hungry cunt. He needed someone who knew their way around weapons, particularly the semi-automatic guns he was trading in at the time. He needed someone who could hold their own and who would be willing to go out and shake down a few blokes if Derek needed him to. Andrew was that sort of guy. Andrew was initially put in with the weapons trading. He was, for all intents and purposes, the inspector. He made sure everything was what they were being told it was, that it wasn't tampered with, that it couldn't be tracked and that it was actually worth the price being asked. It wasn't long before Thomas, the expert car thief of the crew, was taking Andrew along as muscle and look out when he went out on jobs. He taught Andrew how to steal cars, then he taught him how to take them apart and put them back together again. Andrew took better to the motorcycles because they interested him more, though they weren't stolen as often. Bikes he had to learn on his own but he learned them well. With money saved up for all the odd jobs Derek used him for and from the bare-knuckle matches he still occasionally fought Andrew bought a mechanic shop in 2003. He converted it into specifically a bike repair shop and used the back rooms that weren't open to the public as a chop shop for Derek. New venues for revenue always made Derek happy, the man had his hands in everything it seemed. Andrew moved into the flat over the shop and moved out of the apartment he'd been sharing with Thomas for the past two years. In bare-knuckle boxing circles Andrew's name is still known for his age range. He still boxes when he's got the time, but he's usually busy with his legit bike mechanic gig, and his illegal business for Derek. Current Activities Andrew is busy running his motorcycle repair shop, stealing cars & bikes, and helping with the arms dealing for Derek. When he has time he does underground bare knuckle boxing. Meta Player: Cozza PB: Charlie Hunnam Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Business Owner Category: Criminal Underworld Category: Muggle World Category: Alter Ego